Conflicts Arisen
by pwr2purple11
Summary: many things go wrong..or do they? Hermione and Ginny both have their dream lives and what happens? read it! it has short chapters..leave tons of reviews! please
1. Harry and Ginny

It was a dark, stormy night and Harry was walking through a graveyard with three bunches of flowers. He didn't know where he was going but he did, in a sense. He kept walking. First, he kneeled down at a grave that's headstone read "Hermione Weasley, A beloved wife and mother." Harry laid down a bunch of doused flowers and cried a little, realizing one of his best friends were dead. He moved on to another grave, in the rain he once again kneeled down once more and placed another bunch of flowers down at a headstone that read "Ronald Wealsey, a loved father and husband." He saw both of his best friends dead, he barely could take it. He got up without thinking and walked to another grave, the headstone of this one read "Virginia Weasley, a loving wife and soon to be mother." As Harry read this grave's headstone, he felt he couldn't hold it in anymore. He screamed out. That was when he heard a familiar voice faintly in the background.

"Harry…" asked a mysterious voice. "Harry what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" Harry questioned. "Who's there?"

"Harry, honey, it's me, Ginny." She said. "Is everything okay?"

"Ginny? He asked so surprised and relieved like in a dream.

"Yeah. Honey what's wrong?" she asked, she sounded concerned.

"I thought you were dead." He said relieved that she wasn't.

"Dead?" she was really surprised. "Why would I be dead?"

"It was just a dream then, I guess."

"Yes it was. I'm right here, forever and always. She kissed his forehead.

"That means that Ron and Hermione are…still alive!""

"Why would Ron and Hermione be dead?" she frantically questioned in hopes of making sure her brother and sister-in-law were doing well. "Honey, please tell me." By now Ginny was sitting up and Harry was pacing next to the bed.

"In my dream...er...nightmare. I was in a graveyard and I was putting flowers at Ron's Hermione's and your grave. You got me awake as I screamed about your grave. I couldn't bear it if you died, you mean everything to me." He turned to her as he said this.

"I'll always be here." She got up and hugged him tightly. Now, lets go back to bed."


	2. Ron and Hermione

Hermione was brushing her teeth in the bathroom, when she heard an odd noise. "Hello?" she called. "Is anyone there?"

"Can – you – help – me with – thi – s – thing?" Ron barely was able to get the words out.

"Honey, what's going on?" she asked hurrying down the stairs

"I finally found a decent dressing table and some guy put a curse on it to make it 10 times heavier than it really does."

"You could have just asked me to lift the curse and thank you soooooo much! I love you soooooo much!" she ran up and hugged him and his muscular arms lift her light body up into the air. She kissed him.

"Let's go to bed." said Ron.

"Okay. Good night." She said. He kissed her and lay down at the same time as her. They drifted off to dream land.


	3. Draco

"I don't want to, Draco!" Pansy shrieked.

"Pansy, we have to be together. We belong together."

"Draco, you don't seem to understand no matter how hard I try to explain!" pansy yelled at him. His head dropped.

"Well, my dear, maybe you have enough patience to tell me once more?" he looked up at her. In his opinion he implied what he wanted very well.

"Okay I will try but if you don't get or you do, I'm going. She reasoned. "Okay?"

"Okay" Draco agreed calmly.

"Okay. I don't belong to you or anything. We need to move on. I divorced you, Draco. I am ready to marry someone else. You should at least try to move on to, I'm sorry, I don't love you anymore. That fire of love in my heard doesn't burn anymore. It doesn't even have any sparks or embers. It's completely dead, I truly am sorry." Pansy explained.

"That's alright." Draco wasn't good at hiding his depression. "I'll move on"

"Hey, Draco"

"Yeah," he said and his head turned up towards pansy. He seemed enlightened for a few last words.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning Gin." Said Harry stretching his arms out and getting out of bed to put his robe on.

"Mmm…" was all Ginny did.

"It's another day…get up Gin!" he walked over to her side of the bed and shook her shoulder. "Gin are you awake?" he asked nervously.

"I'm still trying to sleep hun." She muttered softly.

"Okay, I'll go make some breakfast" he tried to bribe her out of bed. "How about some Belgium waffles…or how about some home-made…pancakes? Doesn't that sound amazing?"

"Mmhmm…: Ginny said. "I'm getting up. Just hold on 2 more minutes."

"Okay, I'll go conjure up...oops did i say conjure, i meant cook up some Belguim waffles.

"Ah! You got me up, happy?" she said. "But breakfast does sound goo-mm" she was cut off by Harry picking her up and carrying her unto the kitchen. He might have tossed a kiss in on the way to the kitchen.

"You seem in a really good mood today." She smiled as she said that.

"Why yes I am" he put her down in a chair. They both smiled at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Good morning Ronny!" Hermione said more enthusiastically than usual.

"Huh?" he sounded brain dead.

"Silly its time for a spot of breakfast!" she pulled the covers off the bed. Ron shivered and curled himself up ion a ball.

"Mione,-give me- the sheets- back" he spilled out in the midst of his teeth chattering.

"Come on lazy, get out of bed. I've been up for what," she checked the clock, "I think 3 hours."

"Mione,"

"Yes?"

"Honey," he checks the clock as well, "its only 9:30 in the morning. Dud you say you've been up for 3 hours!"

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"Mione, come here and site next to me on the bed for a minute." She walked over to the bed from the closet, where she was putting away freshly laundered clothes. "Why the bloody hell did you get up at," he counted on his fingers the hours, "6:30!"

"Don't get mad at me honey."

"I'm not mad at you Mione."

"You definitely sounded mad. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, hey, do you mind if we go see Harry and Ginny today?" asked Ron.

"I was going to ask you that later." She sounded very happy. "That's perfect!" and she hopped up and left the room.

"Are you still going to make me get out of bed?"

"You bet I am."

"Involuntarily, I think you can get me out of this bed." He pulled her into the bed and she shrieked in reaction. "But I got you" he said, turning to look at her.


End file.
